


Lordran and Beyond: Retired Hunter Djura & Father Gascoigne

by SirKai



Series: Lordran and Beyond [6]
Category: Bloodborne, Bloodborne (Video Game)
Genre: Comedy, Eldritch, Funny, Gen, Humor, Werewolf
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-07
Updated: 2015-08-08
Packaged: 2018-04-13 11:28:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 80
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4520172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SirKai/pseuds/SirKai
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>On the night of a particularly nasty Hunt, two friends patrol the streets of Yharnam to clean it of its beastly filth. Unfortunately, the elder of the two Hunters has seen his wits softened with experience of the horrifying Hunt, and to a rather sympathetic extent.</p><p>Credit to the fantastic Higgsbison for the hilariously drawn art and lettering!<br/>http://higgsbison.tumblr.com/</p><p>Premise and script:<br/>http://sirkai.tumblr.com/</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Please click the "Entire Work" button at the top of the page for the optimal viewing experience!

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	2. Support the on-going Dark Souls comic!

If this comic has grabbed your attention, [please consider pitching in](https://www.patreon.com/lordranandbeyond) to  **support the creators**  and keep the on-going Dark Souls comic moving forward!

The goal is to deliver high quality writing and comic design  **worth paying for** , and  **every  dollar of funding goes directly to the artists!** This comic wouldn't have been possible without the outstanding and dedicated followers of the [Lordran and Beyond Patreon!](https://www.patreon.com/lordranandbeyond) 

You can also read more comics from the  **Lordran and Beyond Series[right here!](http://archiveofourown.org/series/241441)**

**Author's Note:**

> Note: This work is in reference to this:  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=LS90amvwLTw&feature=youtu.be&t=706


End file.
